Fue mi promesa
by Hugo365
Summary: Luka ha vivido sintiendo algo por cierto chico, aunque este chico es un poco despistado, ahora ella a sus 16 años esta decidida a confesarle lo que siente. (Basado en el final de Luka en Tag Force 5)


Hola gente, soy nuevo en este fandom, espero que les agrade mi estilo. Bueno no quería iniciar nuevos fics dado que ya tengo muchos incompletos y esperando actualización, sin embargo jugué Yugioh Tag Force 5 y tras ver el final de Luka (Ruka) decidí que esto tenía que salir de mi cabeza, simplemente no me dejaba en paz.

Como sea repito este fic ocurre después de los acontecimientos de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 en el final de Luka, bueno los que han jugado algún juego de esta saga saben que el protagonista es un chico castaño que siempre lleva una gorra y chaleco rojos, al cual el jugador puede ponerle el nombre que quiera en este caso usare el nombre que use para jugar. Nuestro protagonista se llamara Kazuki en este caso.

Bueno hasta aquí el parloteo.

**Nada en este fic me pertenece, todo el crédito a sus creadores.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Capítulo 1: Estaré contigo.**

—Kazuki… espero que cuides de ella de ahora en adelante. —decía Regulus mientras me mandaba de vuelta a mi mundo.

En cuanto regrese me encontré nuevamente ante una Luka inconsciente, Lua intentaba despertarla, poco después Luka volvió a abrir los ojos. Observe a Luka que disculparse por las preocupaciones que le había causado. En ese momento no pude más que sentirme aliviado.

—Lua, gracias… y gracias Kazuki, ¿tú me salvaste no es así? Recuerdo, recuerdo el bosque de los espíritus y que tenía un duelo contigo. —Me decía Luka.

—Gracias Kazuki, al principio creía que eras un imbécil, por entrometerte entre Luka y yo, pero en realidad eres el mejor. —dijo el chico más tranquilo.

—Kazuki… cuando me enfrentaba contigo, me sentí muy feliz. Finalmente me di cuenta de que había alguien más a quien le importaba, además de Lua. Me sentí aliviada. La última vez que me sentí así fue cuando estuve rodeada por Kuribon y los demás en el mundo de los espíritus. Pero hay algo diferente sobre ti, Kazuki. Dejare de apresurar las cosas. Se siente bien que alguien te importe. Pero se siente aún mejor importarle a alguien. ¿Puedes adivinar quién me enseño eso? Fuiste tú Kazuki. Solo tengo que llevar la vida un paso a la vez. Sin asustarme o estar ansiosa. Y, en algún momento sé que me encontrare con mi alma gemela. Todavía no conozco a nadie así. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que conozco a alguien que podría serlo en un futuro cercano. ¿Quieres saber quién es? ¡Que lastima! ¡No te lo diré! ¡Eres la única persona a la que definitivamente no puedo decírselo!

Desde que escuche esas palabras ya han pasado varios años pero aún están frescas en mi memoria, desde entonces el cuidar de Luka se volvió mi principal preocupación, han pasado muchas cosas, y he de decir que me siento feliz de poder estar junto a ella cuando lo necesita, momentos buenos y momentos malos sin embargo creo que el estar con ella es la mejor decisión que he tomado hasta ahora.

Lo que dijo en ese momento. Yo soy el único al que no le podía decir, ¿me pregunto qué significa? Sin importar eso, desde aquel día decidí que estaría a su lado.

—Así que Luka, ¿tienes algún plan para el viernes? —Preguntaba Aki a la joven.

—Eh, bueno en realidad Kazuki y yo planeábamos ir al parque de diversiones. —Respondió la chica mientras caminaban por las calles del centro.

—Tienes que venir conmigo ahora. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar. —dijo Aki mientras tomaba a la chica por el brazo y la forzaba a entrar a un restaurante con ella.

—Por favor Aki, en este momento no, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, sabes que no me puedo tomar la preparatoria a la ligera. —Reclamo la chica.

—Vamos solo será un momento.

—Bueno pero que sea rápido, tengo que estar en casa pronto. —dijo Luka resignándose finalmente.

El lugar al que habían entrado era un restaurante simple, piso de azulejo, y paredes rosas, en ese momento no había mucha gente.

—Dime que es lo que necesitas Aki.

—Bueno desde hace tiempo te he querido preguntar esto, tú y Kazuki pasan mucho tiempo juntos diría que incluso compite con Lua en cuanto al tiempo que pasan juntos. ¿Dime que es lo que tienes exactamente con él? —Pregunto la peli-rosa con interés.

En cuanto Aki termino de hablar un ligero rubor se presentó en las mejillas de Luka.

—Bueno en realidad solo somos amigos. —Contesto Luka evitando la mirada de Aki.

—Vamos, ¿solo amigos? Siempre que te veo con el parece que lo estás pasando bien. —Replico Aki con picardía.— Y eso es algo muy común.

—Si lo paso bien con él, Kazuki ha hecho muchas cosas por mí, además de apoyarme siempre que lo necesito. Por eso siempre le estaré agradecida. —Respondió Luka mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas.

—¿Ha hecho mucho por ti? ¿Cómo qué? — Pregunto la mayor.

—Hace ya unos cuantos años el me salvo, yo fui lastimada por un chico, entonces decidí que sería mejor que estuviera en el mundo de los espíritus donde nadie me podría engañar o usar. Sin embargo el de alguna manera llego al mundo de los espíritus, y logro hacerme cambiar de opinión. Si no fuera por el no estaría aquí en estos momentos.

La cara de Aki tenía una enorme sonrisa en aquel momento, prácticamente llegaba de un oído al otro.

—Entonces Luka, ¿él te gusta?

—Bueno… siendo sincera, si, el me gusta. —Respondió la peli-verde aun evitando el contacto visual con Aki.

La sonrisa de la mayor creció aún más en ese momento.

—Me alegro por ti Luka, entonces, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás? —Continúo la chica con el interrogatorio.

—En realidad muchas veces ya he intentado demostrarle mis sentimientos pero…

—¿Pero qué? —Pregunto Aki ansiosa.

—No he sido directa, he intentado hacerlo sutilmente, aunque no creo que él no lo haya notado, creo que él me ve como una hermana pequeña o algo así.

—Conociendo a Kazuki estoy casi segura de que no ha notado tus acercamientos, el seguro es como Yusei, estará más interesado en los duelos, y difícilmente notara algo que no se relacione con ellos, con ese tipo de chicos no puedes ser sutil, debes ser completamente directa o él no lo notara. —Comento Aki intentando darle ánimos a la menor.

—Puede que tengas razón, pero aun así no puedo decírselo directamente, me da demasiada vergüenza. —Admitía la chica preocupada.

—¿Sabes dónde está el ahora?

—Supongo que estará con Yusei, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con él, ya que están ajustando los últimos detalles de su D-Wheel.

—Entonces te ayudare Luka, si dices que eres muy tímida como para decírselo directamente, encontraremos otra forma, dejaremos eso como último recurso. Vámonos. —Dijo Aki mientras dejaba dinero en la mesa pagando por lo que habían consumido.

Sin más Aki nuevamente arrastro a Luka hacia un rumbo desconocido para ella.

—Vamos Aki, tengo tarea que hacer, además se está haciendo tarde y Lua se preocupara si no llego a casa pronto.

—No te preocupes ya le envié un mensaje diciéndole que estás conmigo y que llegaras un poco tarde. —Respondió Aki sin darle importancia.

—Maldición Aki, pero eso no resuelve lo de la tarea.

—Eres muy lista, ese no es un problema, ambas lo sabemos. —Finalizo Aki mientras abría una puerta.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las dos chicas se encontraban frente a los chicos en el taller de Yusei.

—Hola chicos. —Saludo Aki animada.

—Aki, Luka, ¿Qué tal va todo? —Saludo Yusei.

—Yusei, ¿estas tu solo?

—Sí, Crow y Jack tuvieron una pelea por la obsesión de Jack por los fideos instantáneos y se fueron.

Lentamente Luka se acercó a la puerta, sin hacer ruido cada vez estaba más cerca de la puerta, unos centímetros más y estaría frente a ella, sin embargo de un momento al otro la puerta se abrió completamente golpeándola de lleno en el rostro.

—¡Chicos finalmente lo tengo! —Entro Kazuki gritando sin notar a la adolorida Luka.— Al fin encontré el balance perfecto en mi deck.

Tras unos segundos el chico finalmente noto a la chica que se encontraba con la mano en el rostro frente a él.

—Oh, Luka, lo lamento no sabía que estabas junto a la puerta. —Comento el chico apenado.

—No te preocupes no es nada.

—Bueno tu eres a quien buscaba, ven te mostrare como funciona mi deck. —Continúo el chico recuperando sus ánimos.

—Kazuki espera, antes de que te lleves a Luka me la puedes prestar un momento. —dijo Aki mientras se acercaba.

Sin más la peli-rosa tomo a Luka nuevamente tomo a Luka por el brazo y la alejo de Kazuki.

—Luka esta es tu oportunidad, si dices que no lo quieres decir de manera directa lo que puedes hacer es estar mucho tiempo con él, ser alguien indispensable en su vida, tienen bastante tiempo que se conocen y por lo que se la confianza que existe entre ustedes es más que envidiable, si mis cálculos no fallan en poco tiempo pueden ser algo más que amigos. —Finalizo la chica mientras lanzaba a Luka hacia el castaño.

—Vámonos Luka, tienes que ver esto.

Sin previo aviso el chico toma a Luka de la mano causándole un ligero sonrojo. Y así una vez más Luka era llevada hacia un lugar desconocido, aunque esta vez no era algo que le molestara.

Unos cuantos minutos después los dos chicos ya se encontraban en el departamento del chico, quien rápidamente fue hacia su escritorio y tomo algo de un cajón, para sin demora mostrárselo a la chica.

—Mira Luka, le agrega estas cartas, con esto el deck es más estable además de que tiene más velocidad, estoy seguro de ahora si podría incluso tener un duelo parejo con Yusei. —dijo el muchacho entusiasmado.

—Muy bien Kazuki, aunque realmente no estoy de humor como para hablar de cartas

—¿Te pasa algo? Ya te pedí disculpas por lo de la puerta.

—No, no es por eso, simplemente es que Lua todo el tiempo me habla sobre cartas y la verdad es que quisiera descansar de eso un poco. —Respondió ella tranquilamente.

—Ya veo, entiendo, lo lamento por molestarte.

—No es una molestia simplemente por una vez quisiera hablar de algo más que de duelos.

Kazuki permaneció pensativo por unos cuantos segundos, después de acomodar su gorra se preparó para hablar nuevamente.

—En ese caso, ¿quieres salir un rato conmigo? No hablaremos de duelos, cartas o nada por el estilo, podrás tener el descanso que quieres.

—¿En serio? Me encantaría. —Respondió la chica alegremente.

—La verdad es que no se hacer en estos casos. —Pensó Kazuki mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Y nuevamente estaban fuera, esta vez en la plaza del centro.

—No sabía que no te gustaban los duelos Luka.

—Si me gustan, solo que siempre es el tema de conversación. A veces me gusta darme un descanso, Lua no habla de otra cosa en la casa, y cuando te veo a ti generalmente ese es el tema.

Los dos continuaron caminado por el centro, en un silencio un tanto incomodo, mirándose por momentos.

—Creo que Aki tiene razón, este chico solo piensa en cartas. Así como podre decirle lo que siento. —dijo Luka para sí misma.

—¿Dijiste algo Luka? —Pregunto el castaño que había escuchado la voz de la chica sin llegarla a entender.

—Decía que quisiera un helado, ¿me invitas? —Contesto la chica mientras se sonrojaba.

—Claro, vamos. —Contestó el chico a su vez con una gran sonrisa.

—Por esta vez me salve. —Pensó Luka aliviada.

Los chicos ya se encontraban en frente a la heladería, observando la variedad de sabores que habían disponibles.

—Pide lo que quieras Luka, es mi forma de disculparme por lo de la puerta hace rato.

—Ya te dije que no tiene importancia, aun así esta vez te tomare la palabra. —Contesto la chica mientras sonreía.

Poco tiempo después los chicos se encontraban fuera de la tienda. Luka a su vez salía con una sonrisa. Mientras que Kazuki salía de la misma manera.

—Entonces, ¿me perdonas por lo de la puerta? —Pregunto el mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica.

—Ya te dije que eso no importa, tan solo fue un accidente y nada más.

—Ya veo, me alegra que lo tomes así.

Sin darse cuenta la noche había caído, ninguno de los dos había notado el paso del tiempo.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —Pregunto el chico mientras seguían caminando por la ciudad.

—Bueno no lo sé, creo que ya es un poco tarde, deberíamos ir a casa. —Respondió la chica mientras miraba su teléfono.

—No se diga más, entonces te llevare a tu casa.

—No es necesario, puedo llegar sola, sin ningún problema.

—Por supuesto que no, de ninguna manera te dejare llegar sola, ya es tarde y las calles pueden ser peligrosas.

—En verdad no es necesario, estaré bien sola. No tienes que molestarte.

—No es una molestia y en realidad insistiré hasta que aceptes. —dijo el chico seriamente.

—Está bien veo que no te convenceré de contrario.

Paso cerca de una hora con los dos chicos caminado, cuando sin darse cuenta se encontraban ya frente a la mansión de los chicos.

—Bueno Luka, esta es nuestra última parada. Me agrado pasar el tiempo contigo hoy Luka.

—Sí, gracias por lo de hoy. A mí también me agrado estar contigo.

—Entonces me voy. Te veré después. —Finalizo el chico mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar.

Luka veía al castaño alejarse. Pensando en lo que debía decir.

—¡Kazuki espera! —Exclamo ella alcanzándolo rápidamente.

—¿Qué pasa Luka? —Pregunto el chico preocupado.

—Bueno tan solo te quería decir que espero que repitamos esto pronto.

—Claro siempre que quieras, yo estaré contigo.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado, este fic tan solo durara 2 – 3 capítulos, como dije antes tengo otros que debería continuar en lugar de empezar otros, pero esta idea no me dejaba pensar en nada más.

Como sea hasta la próxima chicos y chicas.


End file.
